Good Company
by Toponi
Summary: Kurt Hummel is a runaway that has a intelligence of a child. Kurt goes to New York and by destiny he met a older boy named Blaine Anderson, which is in a Glee club with a terribly jealous boyfriend named Sebastian Smythe. Story is better than Summary.
1. I want you back

_Hello, _

_ My Name is Kurt Hummel & I am what many people call dumb. You see I have a mind of a child…Well you, Journal, can't really tell because of my writing since I am quite fond of reading, and so I also enjoy writing. But I am pretty incapable of a lot of things, those things including normal things you might learn in school, Math, History, Science; heck I don't even know how to look out for myself. I mean I don't even know how to wash myself (Since I am in these poor conditions, I don't usually have a proper shower) the only thing I actually know how to do __**right**__ is writing. _

_ I was a child of two junkie's a.k.a drug addicts. When I was around 7 child services took me from my home (As if my parents cared) & took me to a foster home. I stayed there for 3 years, but one cool September morning I had had it with my __**abusive**__ parents. So that night I snuck out and went to New York (Pretty far from where I used to live.)_

_ Nobody really looked for me I guess since they never found me, and now I am living in the streets of New York, occasionally sleeping by a junk yard. It's not the life I envisioned for myself but it's the only thing I have & the only thing I will have._

_ Now Diary I am going to talk to you about my Dreams…please stop reading If I bore you even though I am permanently 'tattooing' your body with my story. When I was younger, younger than I am now I always dreamed of going on a Broadway stage, the lights shining on me and only me, my voice echoing bouncing from wall to wall. The audience would stand up roaring with applause, showing off their flamboyant dresses and suites demanding for an encore._

_ After hours I would be in a classy book store signing copies of my books as people thanked me and complemented me & then when I got older I would become a music teacher, teaching kids of how it is in Broadway and what it takes. That was the life I looked at myself living in, now though it just seems so surreal. _

_I mean here I am in New York City seeking a place to be comfortable and cool before going out in the intense heat of July, preparing myself for my __**Death**__that would come from mal-nutrition or maybe a brutal cause._

_ My Name is __**Kurt Hummel**__ & I am __13 years old__._

Kurt Hummel stood up from his seat in the public library making his chair fall to the floor while doing so. That earned him looks from everyone in the library, but that was something he got used to as his life progressed in the streets of New York City. He quickly fastened his pace and walked out the library. He began walking towards the place he usually almost slept at, The Junk Yard. The Junk Yard had a name, "To You From Andersons" It was owned by the Anderson family, & they also owned the car shop next to the Junk yard with the same name. When he was a bit younger at age 11 he saw a boy walking into there, he probably worked there. _'__**Gosh how it must feel to have a job.' **_Kurt thought, but that wasn't the point. The point was that Kurt thought that the boy was pretty, He didn't know why but he felt compelled to talk to the boy. The 'boy' actually looked much bigger than him by a few years but he had the most beautiful curly hair.

Kurt wanted to see the pretty boy again but he never did, Now that is why Kurt stayed at the Junk yard for the past 2 years and a half, he wanted to see if the boy would reappear again and they would actually get to converse.

Let's get back to the present, shall we?

The young brunette sat down on an old car seat in the Junk yard and began to get comfortable. Maybe too comfortable since a few minutes later he fell asleep in that same exact spot. Later on he was awoken by a sort of crunching sound, he was still drowsy when he sat up and so he couldn't focus his eye-sight. All of a sudden out of nowhere, a bat was swinged to his face but it missed him. He immediately stood up and screeched out in pain when a man screamed "OUT!" and he was hit again but only this time it hit bulls-eye, His stomach. He doubled over in pain as he began to hyperventilating and began to cry quietly.

'Swing-Swat!'

Came the noise of a screen door being opened and closed, along with the noise of light footsteps coming. 'Oh No there's more.' He thought as the little 13yr. old began to cry like a little toddler who's balloon got picked up by the wind and watched helplessly when it flew away.

"Hey Dude! Leave him alone." said a voice.

The voice sounded sweet and nice and….worried?

"H-hey there," He felt a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"

"Don't ask him that, man! It's his own damn fault I mean why Is he sleeping in your family's business place?"

'_Oh, so that's why…'_

"It doesn't matter, I know you Puck! You could really hurt someone with that bat…in fact you already have. That's why you went to Juvi, You really want to go again?" The man asked.

"Hey, The guy had it coming,"

"Come on, let's go to the bathroom. I'll wash you up." He then stood Kurt up and handled him gently, putting his arm around Kurt's waist and leading him into the Car shop.

Kurt P.O.V

He then took me inside to the bathroom….secretly and silently.

I was confused, why was he being sneaky?

"Sorry about that," He said as we finally made it into the bathroom. He rushed to lock the door, "My parents, they would get mad if they saw you in here."

I frowned and stayed quiet, incredibly he noticed. "H-hey you okay? Don't be down." He smiled. "My name is Blaine by the way, Blaine Anderson."

I realized that it was true his parents did own the shop. I gulped and asked "S-so your family own the place…?"

He stared at me and then laughed, I got scared. "Yeah my folks own the place."

My voice is…very high pitched, I sound like a girl. "O-oh…"

"So where are you from?" I stared at him shyly and my eyes began to get teary. He looked at me and his eyebrows rose up. "H-hey no need to cry. Come on." He gently dabbed a wet piece of toilet paper on my cheek and he smiled.  
>"Are you like, homeless…?" He asked. I had to take a time to think. Should I tell him?<p>

I nodded and a look of sympathy washed off his smiled, I hated that! I hate when people feel sympathetic towards me as if they knew my whole life story. But I couldn't tell him that, it would be rude.

I wiped my face once again and smiled "T-thank you for your kindness," I said with my girly voice. "But I really do need to go. It was a pleasure meeting you." I quickly made my way towards the door but was stopped when he blocked my way. "Wait, where are you going? I mean you have nowhere to go…" He bit his lip, "You want to go out for coffee?"

Blaine's P.O.V

I stared at him while he drank the whole coffee down; it looked like it had been a while since he drank that stuff.

"So I told you my name, how about you tell me yours?" I asked as I took a sip from my coffee.

"My name is Kurt Hummel, I am 13 years old. How old are you Mr. Anderson?"

"No need for the Mr. and I am 16 for your information."

He nodded and it all went quiet when he stood up and said "It's been really nice talking to you but I really need to go look for a place to sta-"

"Why don't you stay with me?"

"W-wha—"

"Yeah I mean you have nowhere to go, I assure you my roommates won't mind." I smile, looking straight at him

"B-but.. You…you can't really be serious… I mean this only happens in movies or stories. You can't just do that. You don't even know me!" He was flustered and made. It was smeared all over his face, his red puffed cheeks moving up and down slowly as he began hyperventilating?

I quickly grabbed his hand and walked rapidly outside. "Hey calm down. You don't need to stay with me if you don't want too."

He began to cry and nodded, "I r-really need to stay somewhere…" He began to calm down and nodded "O-okay but I got to warn you…"

"What do you have to warn me about?" I asked a bit concerned.

He sighed and slowly said "I'm stupid."


	2. Ordinary Day

"Welcome to my, well our Sanctuary." Blaine said as he put his hands in the air and smiled.

They were now in Blaine's house where Kurt was going to stay, because of Blaine's considerate offer. Kurt smiled and nodded as he stepped inside the house. The house was a fairly good sized, not like he was one to complain. "It's really nice and has this sort of comfortable feel to it." He explained as he looked at the chair. "May I?" He asked Blaine.

Blaine nodded and laughed, "You don't need to ask, Dummy."

Kurt nodded and licked his lips nervously as he took his place on the soft arms of the arm chair. "Hey, are you hungry? I bet you haven't eaten properly."

Kurt bit his lip and thought about it, he didn't have money and he would feel bad. He didn't want to seem like a gold digger with Blaine as his Sugar Daddy. But he wasn't able to answer the question as he's body answered first with a growl.

The Brunette rose up swiftly and blushed making Blaine chuckle. He looked around nervously as he looked for a door way. He scanned the room to find that there was a way out to the left; he made his way directly to it. He frowned sheepishly as he began to hyperventilate he felt embarrassed for a reason he couldn't really understand.

"H-Hey," Blaine catched up to him. "Calm down Kurt it's okay I just really found your reaction adorable." He explained.

Kurt nodded as he tried to catch his breath. "Come take a seat." He smiled as he carried Kurt back in to his place on the arm chair. "Stay put." He said as he walked out the room.

Minutes later he heard a loud 'Bang!' He stood up rapidly when the door opened, in came a man he obviously didn't know. The tall figure didn't noticed him until he turned around dropping his red jacket on the floor.  
>"Uhhh Hi there….Who are you?" The man asked.<p>

He starred at the man not knowing what to do, his social skills was something he wasn't good at "B-B-Blaine…." He was able to make out as he pointed to the door Blaine headed to.

The man looked confused and went into the other room.

"Hey dude, you okay?" He heard the man say.

"Y-yeah the damn plate just fell." He then heard a laugh.

"You're so clumsy sometimes dude." The other man snickered.

**Kurt's P.O.V**

He looked kind of …scary actually. "Hmm well Finn this is Kurt a friend. Kurt this is Finn my friend and your new roommate." He smiled a wide toothy grin.

I gently smiled back, "N-nice to know you Mr." I bobbed my head slowly as he said "Same here man."

I felt weird like as I was intruding on something that didn't concern me. I have to get used to this feeling though, I was going to live with these two. I smiled before seating myself again on the arm chair not knowing what I should do next.

"You wanna see your new room?" Blaine asked, and of course with common sense I nodded.

"Y-yes please."

Finn managed a small wave before we disappeared and descended up into the stairs. Blaine took me into a very vintage looking room, something I hadn't been used to.

"This will be your home for as long as you want." He opened the other. "Yell if you need anything" He said as he walked out.

I looked around and sat myself on the floor with a 'Plop' sound. I smiled to myself as I took out my notebook from underneath my clothes and borrowed the pencil that was on top if the T.V counter.

I began to scribble:

_Hello there,_

_ Sorry for keeping you inside my clothes for so long Diary, that wasn't really my purpose of making you sweat in there. _

_ Today has been an Ordinary Day so far…. Am I kidding? This day has been filled with crazy. First off I am now living with a boy named Blaine Anderson and his friend Finn. I don't know if there is another person living with us but it's not like I should complain. I am grateful for what I have gotten. _

_To tell you the truth Diary, I sort of feel compelled to Blaine but I don't know why. Boys the opposite sex not the other way around…..Right?_

_Whatever, I am really tired for some reason my brain hasn't processed yet. I feel like I shall take a nap, but I haven't made up my mind…maybe later. I am thinking that right now I will take a quick and secretive tour of the house seeing as mostly everyone that live here know that I am here so they have no reason to be alarmed if they see me wandering the halls. _

_ Yes, I think I will do that. Ta-ta for now._

_ I am Kurt Hummel and it seems I don't believe in "Curiosity killed the cat." _


End file.
